After Shock
by AyaReni
Summary: Ayane is in total shock after her ex-boyfriend slaps her. What happens when Pin sees Ayane is walking in the middle of an intersection? PinxAyane Read/Review. Thanks
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to After Shock. It is just something simple to start me up. Please review. Your opinion means so much to me.

Also, the characters are not how they usually are. Once you read it, you will know that this would never happen in the anime/manga. But that is why it is called a FanFicition.

* * *

Ayane stood there as her college boyfriend apologized over and over for just slapping her across the face. Her face was red and started to get swollen. She was in complete shock and stood there speechless. He cried and fell the floor, begging for her forgiveness.

She slowly walked away from her distressed boyfriend and began walking home. I knew it would be hard to break up with him but did he have to slap me? How am going to explain this?_ She thought to herself._ Ayane-chan sighed and began to go deep in thought.

She was so deep in thought that she began to walk across a busy intersection. Ayane did not see that the light turned green giving the drivers the right to speed down the street. Many pedestrians called out for her to stop but she didn't.

A tall man with orange red spikey hair ran after her and pulled her safely onto the sidewalk. People cheered for the heroic deed but he only cared about the red hand mark on her left cheek.

"What the hell were you thinking?" he yelled.

Ayane looked up to see her homeroom teacher, Pin. She had no clue why he was yelling at her but she saw that he had a concerned look on his face. It was very unusual for him to look this way. "Pin, what are you doing here?" she asked.

He explained to her that he was on his way home when he saw her walking in the middle of the intersection blanked minded.

She apologized then began to walk away. She didn't want to get into an argument like they always did but her desire was to go home and take a nice warm bath and forget everything that happened today.

_She apologized to me?_ Pin thought. _Something must be wrong. _He bolted after the girl and grabbed her wrist. "What happened to your cheek?" he was determined for an answer.

"Nothing." she muttered. He was furious with her response and immediately grabbed her by her waist and flung her over his back. As soon as he grabbed her, she started to curse and beat on his back. "Let me go, you monkey!"

He ignored her and basically dragged her to his house. It was surprising that he got her to his house, with all the cursing and screaming she was doing, a police officer should have stopped them.

He tossed her on his sofa then went into his closet and pulled out a medical kit. She declined his offer to help medicate her cheek. "Listen I am only trying to help you" he pleaded.

_That is surprising she thought to herself. _This is the first time she has seen Pin act so nice to anyone. "Fine" she said. Pin got a cotton ball and dipped it in medicine, which he then put on Ayane's cheek and added a bandage. She thanked him and slowly got up to leave.

"I will walk you home" he offered. She didn't accept nor decline but just headed for the door. She watched as he stumbled over to the door and giggled. "What's so funny?" he retorted back as they walked out of his apartment. She could only giggle.

She didn't live far from his apartment, it was only a couple of blocks but it was dangerous since a lot of dangerous people were out at night. Even though it was dangerous, the sky was filled with stars and the moonlight made her skin sparkle. Pin couldn't help but look every other minute at her beautiful skin.

When they reached her little white house at the end of the corner she thanked him and began to go inside.

"You don't have to tell me who did it but if I ever find out, I am going to beat the shit out of the bastard" he remarked.

She was shocked at what she heard and blushed deeply. She then smiled and thanked him once more then went inside.

He smiled because he liked her reaction. He then started singing in delight and walked home.

* * *

How was it? If you want more please tell me. I am planning to make this an one-shot but if the people want more than we shall give them more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I really had fun with this chapter, hope you enjoy. ^_^

* * *

Ayane stared into the mirror at her cheek. _The swelling went down._ She sighed then applied a light coat of powder foundation and headed out the door. She walked out of her house and saw a familiar face, Pin. He was standing there by her house gate. "You were taking forever." He stated.

He looked different today, he had his hair down and he dressed a little more casual then his usual gym teacher look.

She stepped out from her lawn and met him on the sidewalk. "Whatever let's just go." she said "Did you remember the plan?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't forget who you are talking to, the great mighty Pin.'' He rambled on talking about how great he was and went off track.

Ayane stopped. "Come on seriously, this is important." she was irritated now.

He saw that she was annoyed. "Don't worry, I know the plan. I walk around with you just in case that jerk face approaches you. And if he does, he will regret it." He said.

She smirked just a little when he declared war against the guy who hurt her. He was like her hero. "Why do you need to shop for anyway?" he asked.

"New clothes." She told him.

The truth was that she needed retail therapy badly. Thanks to some allowance, she could basically buy whatever she wanted.

A huge wind gusted past them knocking Ayane into Pin. Due to his quick reflexes he caught her and she only bumped into his chest.

He could help but think how cute and innocent she looked. Pink flush rose to her cheeks and turned them a rosy red. He let go.

"You okay?" he asked. She could only nod.

They stopped by a store that Ayane favorited. It was on her list of stores to definitely visit. Pin walked in and cringed from all the girly pink stuff that popped out in his eyes. "I think I just puked a little in my mouth." He said.

A nice beige dress caught Ayane's attention and she had to have it. She found herself a size two and took the dress into the dressing room and tried it on. It looked nice on her but she wasn't content with how it looked. _I need a second opinion on this, she thought._ She forgot that a certain homeroom teacher came with her. Stepping out of the dressing room she called Pin over.

"How does this look? She gave a twirl making the dress fly.

He was speechless and was amazed by all the beauty she was emitting. With the most serious face he could give Pin said "You look like a flower". He chuckled "All joking aside you look nice".

She blushed and smiled. "Thanks." she managed to say before going back into the small dressing room.

Oh how Pin's face blushed once she went back in! He was beet red and covered his face in embarrassment.

She came back out and carried the dress to the register. On her way many things caught her eye making her stop to check if she really wanted it. Picking up a pair of earrings, a blue cardigan, and a simple pink tank top, Ayane went to the cashier and paid for her merchandise.

Both Ayane and Pin walked together down the road then suddenly Ayane's phone rang. She fumbled with her bags as she attempted to grab her phone. Pin took her bright pink shopping bag and held onto it as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ayane asked.

"It's me, Chizu. I wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with me and Sadako." Chizu answered.

"It is Sawako, geez. When are you going to remember her name?"

"Oh right, my bad." Chizu chuckled

"I am sorry but I am shopping with someone else."

"No worries. I will see you in school on Monday." Chizu hung up before giving Ayane the chance to say goodbye.

Ayane laughed then hangs up the phone. Pin didn't like that she was happy with someone on the phone. He couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl. He sighed in relief when he found out that it was Chizu.

They spent three more hours shopping, going from store to store. Pin's feet were killing him. "You are crazy if you can still shop like this. My feet are going to break off" he exclaimed.

"Fine let's stop for food." She suggested. They stopped at a cafe, which was another four blocks. As they walked in they were greeted by a server and brought to a four seated table. Ayane put her bags on the extra chairs.

The server came by. "What can I order for the lovely couple?" she asked.

"We are not dating." Ayane said calmly.

"Forgive me. It just appeared that way". She apologized, got down their order then left.

"That was funny." Pin laughed. "You can't compare to my beauty." He said jokingly.

"Make that the other way around." She said. They laughed, enjoyed their meal then began to walk home after a long day of shopping.

"Is really bad if we dated?" he asked.

Ayane knew she was in too deep when he asked that. "No but you are my teacher." She replied.

"Only for two more years."

"A lot can happen in that time span."

"So what?"

She could only blush, for her body was filled with so many emotions. He dipped his head towards her, slowly leaning in for a kiss. She panicked, pushed him aside. "Thank you for today but I have to go" she said as she ran down her street with multiple shopping bags.

He stood there, with a loss of words. Pin only felt rejection and went his way.

Ayane put her things away and stared into the mirror. _Was I wrong? She thought._

Pin was at the bar drinking a beer._ What was I thinking? He thought._

They were both confused and could not process what just happened.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading, I really appreciate this. This chapter is a 1,000 words exactly. I worked hard on this so please give me feedback.


End file.
